sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, 1980)
Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson) ist eine Fernsehserie, die 1979 als Co-Produktion USA/POL entstand und erstmals ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Serie erschien in Deutschland auch unter dem Titel Sherlock Holmes & Doctor Watson. Handlung Nur wenige Episoden basieren auf Geschichten von Arthur Conan Doyle. Produzent Sheldon Reynolds hat den Großteil der 25 minütigen Folgen erdacht und geschrieben. Dabei griff er teilweise auf Ideen zurück, die er bereits / für Drehbücher in der Sherlock-Holmes-Serie mit Ronald Howard verwendet hatte. Episoden Offenbar gab es außer in Deutschland in anderen Ländern keine vollständige Ausstrahlung der Serie. Die hier angegebene Episodenreihenfolge entspricht vermutlich der Produktionsreihenfolge. In Deutschland kam es durch eine veränderte Ausstrahlungsreihenfolge zum ersten Treffen zwischen Holmes und Watson erst in der Mitte der Serie. #'Ein Lehrstück für Watson' (A Motive for Murder) #' ' (The Case of the Speckled Band) #'Ein Mord in feinen Kreisen' (Murder on a Midsummer's Eve) #'Vier minus vier ist eins' (Four Minus Four Is One) #'Der Fall Sherlock Holmes' (The Case of the Perfect Crime) #'Der Fall Harry Rigby' (The Case of Harry Rigby) #'Der Bluff des Blinden' (The Case of the Blind Man's Bluff) #'Ein höchst geheimer Fall' (A Case of High Security) #'Der Fall Harry Crocker' (The Case of Harry Crocker) #'Der Fall des kleinen Propheten' (The Case of the Deadly Prophecy) #'Die Kindermädchen aus der Bakerstreet' (The Case of the Baker Street Nursemaids) #'Ein Abend bei Lord Brompton' (The Case of the Purloined Letter) #'Der reisende Mörder' (The Case of the Travelling Killer) #'Der Fall mit der Falle' (The Case of the Sitting Target) #'Der letzte Vorhang' (The Case of the Final Curtain) #'Die drei Brüder' (The Case of the Three Uncles) #'Der Fall des Toten im Koffer' (The Case of the Body in the Case) #'Der Todesturm' (The Case of the Deadly Tower) #'Die Herren Smith und Smythe' (The Case of Smith & Smythe) #'Der glücklose Spieler' (The Case of the Luckless Gambler) #'Der Fall der Schrumpfköpfe' (The Case of the Shrunken Heads) #'Der doppelte Millionär' (The Case of Magruder's Murder) #'Der Geist im Hause Kindersley' (The Case of the Other Ghost) #'Eine nette Familie' (The Case of the Close-Knit Family) Anmerkungen *Das Set der Baker Street, das für die Serie erbaut wurde, war größer als das von Billy Wilders Film Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes, dafür wurde an anderen Stellen (Gastdarsteller, Ausstattung) offensichtlich sehr gespart. *Obwohl die Serie mit britischen Schauspielern gedreht wurde, wurde sie in Großbritannien nie ausgestrahlt. ITV hatte ursprünglich vor die Serie zu senden, trat dann aber vom Vertrag zurück. Ungeachtet dessen veröffentlichte der englische Verlag Grandreams mit dem Sherlock Holmes & Doctor Watson Annual ein Begleitbuch zur Serie, das mehrere Comic- und Prosa-Geschichten enthielt, die im Universum der Serie spielten. Veröffentlichungen Eine deutsche DVD-Veröffentlichung erschien am 3. Februar 2017 beim Label Fernsehjuwelen. Die 4-DVD-Box enthält alle 24 Folgen mit deutschem und englischen Ton. Einige Szenen sind in der englischen Fassung nur mit deutschem Ton und englischen Untertiteln enthalten. Vollständige englische oder deutsche Untertitel sind nicht enthalten. Als Bildmaster wird die Fassung mit deutschem Vor- und Abspann verwendet. Quellen *Michael Ross (Hrsg.): Sherlock Holmes in Film und Fernsehen *''Sherlock Holmes Magazin Nr. 10'' Kategorie: TV-Serien